Life Isn't Strange
by Jlargent
Summary: So what would happen if Max prevented Chloe from meeting Prescott? Let's find out. Rated M for lemon and yuri goodness. Pricefield.


**Life "Isn't" Strange.**

**Written By Jlargent**

_Me: I know, I know, it has been over a YEAR since I had written anything. My old laptop died on me and personal and financial issues prevented me from getting a new computer. UNTIL NOW! That's right, I HAVE RETURNED! And to get back into the swing of things, I'm posting a new lemon based from "Life Is Strange." And no, I haven't played the sequel yet, I want to play it all in one go rather than wait for a new episode. Anyway, I do not own LiS in any shape or form, typical disclaimers apply._

Max's POV

_How many times have I repeated this moment?_ I asked myself once more as the inevitable was going to happen, Nathan Prescott, drug peddler, murderer, and all-around asshole waltzes into the girl's bathroom like he owns the school muttering to himself how great he is, all the while trying to mask the fact that he killed Rachel Amber who was Chloe's girlfriend prior to my return to Arcadia Bay. Ironically enough it was due to him that I discovered my powers to rewind time, maybe I've always had it, but it needed a trigger to activate it, witnessing him literally shoot down Chloe in said bathroom is as just a good of a trigger as any. And yes, the irony is not lost on me that I used the word "Trigger" in my monologue.

You'd think that having time travel powers would be "Amazballs as hell" as Chole would put it, but due to my experience using it thus far…not so much. Sure, I've saved Chloe from getting killed but it feels like fate decided to try to kill her again and again, that alone is depressing.

_Maybe I should look at this from another angle. But how? I mean I save Chole from Prescott, but she nearly died from being hit by a train. The problem isn't that Prescott shoots Chole it's the fact that she entered the bathroom, maybe I should prevent Chole from entering the bathroom in the first place. No Chole, no bullet in the lung._ I thought to myself closing my eyes tightly and focusing the image of the desk I was sitting in class prior to this, and I could feel myself going back in time to that moment in the classroom. Rewinding time is an odd sensation to me, whenever you rewind a video tape you can see the characters actions reversing itself, for me it feels like that like I am reversing my actions, and everyone is along for the ride, all in all an odd feeling to say the least.

With a near silent gasp I open my eyes to see myself back in Mr. Jefferson's class, with him asking the class the same question that he had asked prior to class ending, I look around to see Victoria's smug expression as Kate was still struggling to recover from the horrible video that the Vortex Club posted about her.

I raised my hand "Mr. Jefferson, may I please use the restroom?" I asked him.

He looked at me oddly for a second before answering "Class is almost over Max, surely you can wait a few more minutes." He says.

I shook my head "It's a personal problem sir." I replied using the most used excuse that makes sure any male knew better than to ask.

Victoria scoffs "Why not let her go sir? It's obvious that she's trying to emulate that slacker bitch Price by skipping out early. So why not indulge her?" she said.

I stopped saying anything for a second before deciding that little miss prissy needs a much-needed attitude adjustment, I know that mom and dad would be disappointed in my upcoming actions and Chole would be wishing I had recorded this, but it will be **so** worth it! I march up to the blonde and before she could say anything a resounding "SLAP!" echoes in the classroom as Victoria cradles her now reddened cheek, I shake my hand trying to remove the numbness from it. I stare the bully in the eyes and spoke.

"You know Victoria in all the time I've attended Blackwell you've insulted, belittled and threatened me because I came here on a scholarship, and unlike you who likes to flaunt daddy's money around like it's nothing I've EARNED my way in. That's right, I'm saying that you pretty much bought your way in because they can't afford to say no. But think about this for a moment, since you're pretty much bought your straight A's that means that as soon as an employer finds out that you essentially lied your way through school…well you're going to be saying "Do you want fries with that?" a lot." I said shocking her into silence for a few seconds.

"H-how dare you! Wait until my father hears about this! You'll be expelled faster than that piece of shit Price." She exclaimed.

"At least Chole had more sense than to take shit from a rich bitch like you Chase. And quoting Draco Malfoy? I thought you had better tastes in fictional characters." I retorted.

"That's enough! Max, Victoria head to the office now!" Mr. Jefferson nearly shouted.

_Whoops! I think a rewind is in order._ I thought in a panic before rewinding time once more.

One quick rewind later…

Victoria scoffs "Why not let her go sir? It's obvious that she's trying to emulate that slacker bitch Price by skipping out early. So why not indulge her?" she said. As I repeated my request to use the bathroom early.

"Victoria, you better than anyone knows how much of a bitch this is, so please don't make things worse." I said hoping that Victoria had some common sense. Luckily for me Mr. Jefferson decided to intervene.

"You may go Max, but I expect you to take better care of yourself in the future." He said as he handed me the hall pass. I thanked him and left the classroom.

_Okay, all I need to do is run into Chole before Nathan enters the bathroom and act like it was the first time we met again, well technically it is but semantics aside._ I mentally rambled as I make my way to the bathrooms trying to think of an excuse to say for when I see her again. I make my way towards my locker hoping that I can actually come up with a legitimate plan of action, and I spot a familiar flash of blue hair.

"Chole? Is that you?" I call out hoping to catch her attention. My voice catches her attention.

"Max?" her response was surprised, I'm not all that surprised myself considering that we hadn't talked since I was forced to move to Seattle, I mentally wince at the memory of that day _I need to come up with the mother of an apology gift to Chole. _I thought to myself as I approach her.

_Six months later…_

I'm surprised how a slight change in plans works out. Apparently, when Chole did not show up Nathan was caught in the girl's bathroom with a loaded gun by Victoria of all people and the scream she made was loud enough to attract Principal Wells and he immediately called security to apprehend Nathan. From what I had heard Nathan folded like a cheap Styrofoam cup and confessed to inadvertently killing Rachel Amber. It also turns out that Mr. Jefferson had drugged and kidnapped several female students and posing them in positions in a hidden photography studio underneath the old Prescott barn and the photographic evidence as well as the drugs found was more than enough to convict him for kidnapping and negligent homicide. In a related note Rachel's father who is a district attorney is pushing for a possible life sentence without parole.

As for me…

"YES, YES! OH GOD YES!" I screamed as a wave of pleasure hits me nearly blacking me out. That's right, at this moment I was having wild and passionate sex with my best friend/lover/pirate Capitan Chole. So, when did this happen? Well…

Three months ago…

"Hey Chole." I say to her as I walk into her room.

"Hey Maxi." She responded as she snuffs out the joint "Came to see how I was doing?" she asked rhetorically.

I nodded "Yeah."

"I know that Rachel's gone but a large part of me still denies it you know? Like I'm in some sort of lucid nightmare that I can't wake up from." Chole said, shortly after it was revealed that Rachel was dead Chole's stepfather David convinced her to go to a psychiatrist to try to help her cope with the loss of Rachel.

"And it didn't help that I flaked out on contacting you when I returned to Arcadia Bay." I admitted.

"Look, I admit it did hurt that you didn't contact me. I felt like you abandoned me after all this time, but seeing you here…yeah I'm glad that you still thought of me while in Seattle." She said giving me a small hug "But your communication skills…" she trailed off.

"The sucked worse than my singing when we were kids?" I snarked.

"Hey, you said it not me." Chole replied making the two of us laugh, I calm down a bit from the joke.

"But seriously Chole, are you doing okay?" I asked her concerned.

"I'd be lying if I said I was, but I'm getting there. Mom's been a big help obviously, and the Vort-EX club has been sending condolences, yeah, I had almost forgotten. After Jefferson was arrested and Nathan expelled the principal forcibly disbanded the Vortex club and forbid it from ever being reformed, the more…enthusiastic members tried to reform it regardless but they were quickly given detentions and threatened with expulsion, it was due to the influence of their families that they were not expelled in the first place.

I looked out the window and saw that it was snowing slightly outside. And I immediately thought back to the last Christmas we had together before…

"Hey Chole?" I asked her.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"How about we catch a movie or something? I mean you kinda need out of the house, right?" I asked her. She laid there before answering.

"Yeah, I need to do something other than blow away my remaining braincells on pot and cheap whiskey." She said as she got up and stripped her clothes off, she grabbed a random shirt before sniffing it "Ugh, nope." She repeated this process until she finally found some clothes without the lingering scent of marijuana, she quickly grabbed a heavy military style jacket and slips it on "So where're we heading to first mate?" she asked me.

"To be honest, I have no idea. This was more spur of the moment." I replied.

"I would suggest a meal somewhere but I don't feel like seeing my mom right now. And to be honest I'm starting to get burned out on food from the Blue Whale." I nod my head in agreement.

"How about the park? I mean they've set up the decorations there and we haven't seen them in years, right?" I suggested. Chole thought about it for a moment before replying.

"Sounds like a plan." She agreed and we headed to her truck soon the radio was playing vintage Christmas songs as we head towards the park, when we arrived the trees were covered in lights and various Christmas-themed decorations adorn the park. There was still enough light to see the paths in the park but that was starting to fade slowly as the Christmas lights starts to turn on illuminating the park. For a moment we stood there the scene was magical in a sense.

"Hey Chole? Listen can I be straight with you about something?" I asked my b BFF.

"Max, you and I know I'm not 'straight' in any sense in the word but lay it on me." Chole joked making the two of us laugh.

"Thing is, I have feelings towards someone." I confessed.

"So, who's the poor soul?" Chole asked me. For what seemed like an hour I struggled to come up with a way to say it, you know what? The direct approach would work best. I grab Chole's hand and before she could say or do anything, I pull her close and place my lips on hers, for a brief second her eyes widened in surprise before closing in acceptance, finally after I don't know how long we pull away from each other breathing hard.

"…Holy shit Max." Chole said after from what I had gathered after her brain rebooted.

"Yeah, that happened." I said blushing deeply surprising myself that I had even done this.

"Umm…that was…" she trailed off.

"Amazeballs?" I oh so eloquently put it, she nodded dumbly trying to put the pieces together "I know you're still trying to get over losing Amber and it may seem like I'm trying to rebound on that but it's not like that I swear!" I said.

"How long? How long have you had feelings towards me?" she asked me.

"About a year after I arrived in Seattle. I tried to not think about it but I realized that I had a crush on you, but I was too afraid to tell you, to be honest that was mostly the reason I didn't reach out to you. I didn't know what to say or even how to say it." I tell her.

"To be honest I actually had a crush on you too, but I don't know…I thought I wasn't good enough for you. I mean we've been friends since diapers and you need someone who isn't a fuck up and a druggie, after Amber disappeared…" she said, I nodded in understanding.

"Look Chole, I can't make any promises. I'm not going to lie and say that nothing will happen to me because something will but what I can do is be with you no matter what." I said kissing her on the lips.

Chole laughs lightly "You know what? Let's do it. I mean we don't really have anything to lose by being together and Blackhell is considering rescinding my expulsion due to 'Mitigating Circumstances' whatever the hell that means. So how about we make it official?" she asks me.

"How?" I asked her genuinely curious.

(Lemon alert! If you are offended by sexual content why are you reading this then? Either skip to the end or turn back. You have been warned.)

Before I knew it, we rushed back to my dorm room frantically kissing each other while taking our clothes off, soon the two of us were naked. Chole's naked form was not too fit but not flabby it was a nice balance, but oh my god was she sexy as hell, to be honest I think we were lucky that we weren't caught by David. Her pale skin adorned with the tattoos that she had placed on herself while I was away dance in the low light as she lowered herself towards the junction in between my legs, I instinctively start to close them in nervousness. Chole grabs my thighs and gently pull them open revealing my modestly trimmed slit, and…

"Holy shit Max, when did you get inked?" she asked me seeing the small butterfly tattoo inside my thigh.

"Seven months after I moved to Seattle." Looking back on that I realize that having a small almost unnoticeable tattoo is relatively tame compared to underage drinking and drug use.

"It suits you." She complimented and before I could reply a jolt of pleasure shot through me. I know every teenage girl you would meet would flat out lie to you and say that they had never masturbated but the way Chole was licking my core was making me swear off masturbation in favor of tonguing if it brought this much pleasure. I stifle a moan as she hits my clit with her tongue, I did not want to risk getting caught by my neighbors even though the dorms are more or less empty due to Christmas break. I look down to see Chole lapping away slowly teasing me as she was drawing out the pleasure.

And soon it was too much and I quickly grab a nearby pillow and scream into it muffling the sounds of my orgasm. As soon as my vision returned Chole positions herself to have her bald slit over my mouth, knowing what I was supposed to do I got to work. Hesitating slightly, I lightly drag my tongue over her opening making her moan lightly, gathering more courage I probe deeper making her moan louder.

"That's it Max, make me moan. I want _everyone_ know that I'm yours." She started to beg as I started to pick up speed. I could tell that she needed this, I'm happy that she is moving on from losing Rachel. It will be a long and hard road but I will be there for her no matter what. With that in mind I snake my hand towards another part of Chole's anatomy.

"What the?" she said before I unexpectedly shove my wet finger into her anus making her shriek in both surprise and pleasure. I giggle at her reaction and proceed to slowly move my digit in and out of her rectum.

"Oh god! Keep fucking my ass Max!" Chole cries out as I start mobbing my finger faster and it wasn't long before I added another finger increasing her screams. Soon she was panting and I could tell that she was reaching her limit, and with a loud cry she climaxes, her delectable juices coating my tongue, Chole panted before collapsing next to me "Holy shit Max maybe your name should be "Maximal" instead because that was hot as hell!" she commented.

"And not because I'm a Transformer?" I joked.

"Oh, going all retro on me huh?" Chole shot back "But seriously, that was the best sex I've ever had." She said lying next to me.

Who's to say that it was the best?" I said making her shoot up a bit "If we're going to be together better get ready for more of that." I replied and I swear I heard her orgasm from that announcement alone.

(End Lemon)

"But for now, let's cuddle." I said holding my girlfriend next to me.

Present Day.

I collapse next to my lover after an exhausting session. Ever since that night Chole returned to Blackwell on the condition that she improves her grades and maintain them as well as a strict no drug policy, it actually took a bit of convincing the principal to have her as my roommate but I do not regret it one bit. I moan a bit as we settle next to each other but I also remembered something that I had to do, and I hope to god I don't screw this up.

"Hey Chole, there's something I want to ask you." I said to her.

"Go ahead, I don't think I'm getting up anytime tonight." Chole said.

"Listen, we've known each other for years and…" I started before Chole cuts me off.

"Max, it doesn't take a genius to figure out where this is going and yes, I will marry you." She said answering the all-important question that I was building up to.

"Kill joy." I muttered at the moment being like that before kissing her on the lips.

"Adorkable." Chole said returning the kiss.

The End.

_Me: Well I'm back, I apologize for the lemon but I need to get back into the groove of things before I could write better lemons but I think I did a decent job, so it's back to work on Moving to Megakat City and the occasional one-shot. So, until then keep the reviews coming._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
